Bittersweet Hope
by Nephylim
Summary: Kusanagi watches Momiji die after she is shot


Well, this is my first Blue Seed fanfic and I wrote this last night. It may not be that good, but at least I tried. I think I'm getting rusty. I could have done so much more, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add. Well, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is day before the real battle against Kaede and the Aragami. It is the day that everyone could sure together. It would be the last day Momiji and Kusanagi would have together.  
  
"So, Momiji, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's go to the lake."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Momiji places her arms around Kusanagi's neck as he begins to fly to the local park's lake. Within minutes, they are in front of a crystal clear lake. The lake is one of the few places not tainted by the Aragami. After they lands near of the lake, Momiji takes in a breath of fresh air.  
  
"The lake is beautiful, calm, and peaceful."  
  
Placing his hands into his pockets, Kusanagi sighs before commenting on Momiji's statement.  
  
"Yeah, but it will not be like this tomorrow if Kaede has her way."  
  
"I wonder if she will be alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mr. Kunikida, Ms. Takeuchi, Ms. Matsudaira, and all her friends in school...they care for her very much. If she succeeds, can she really toss them away like that? Will she miss them? Will she be lonely?"  
  
"Who knows what she is thinking or feeling right now..."  
  
"I believe she will understand that her plans for Japan will not give her the happiness she wants."  
  
"Kaede will not come to her senses. Even if she does, it will be too late."  
  
A smile comes across her face as she says, "She will understand."  
  
Kusanagi glances at Momiji and he feels a huge weight lift off his heart. But the weight returns when a strange man appears behind them and starts yelling.  
  
"It's you!!! The human sacrifice!!!"  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi turn around and see the strange man aiming a gun toward Momiji.  
  
Keeping a firm grip on the gun, the man begins to speak.  
  
"You must die! It is the only way to save Japan. Your life means nothing compared to the lives of millions."  
  
"Fool! Momiji is not going to be a human sacrifice for Japan. She will be able to save everyone without losing her life." Kusanagi shouts toward the man.  
  
Not wanting a fight to occur, Momiji speaks up for herself.  
  
"Please understand. My friends and I will save Japan, but I will not die unless it is the only option that is left to save Japan."  
  
"It is the only way! Stop being naïve and selfish. Think about the citizens of Japan."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No more lies!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Without hesitation, the man fires several shots at Momiji. Kusanagi dashes in front of Momiji to take the hits, but one bullet is able to pass through him and strikes her in the chest. Realizing that a bullet struck his target, the man leaves the area satisfied.  
  
"Kusanagi..." Momiji whispers as she falls to the ground. Fighting every urge of pursue the man and ignoring his injures, Kusanagi focuses his attention onto a wounded Momiji. He holds onto her hand as he lifts her body from the ground.  
  
"I need to get you help, quickly."  
  
Showing a tiny smile, Momiji stares into Kusanagi's eyes and says, "It's too late, Kusanagi."  
  
"Too late? It's not too late!"  
  
"Yes, it is. I can hear the Aragami crying. I'm dying. I can feel it."  
  
"You can't die. People need you. I need you. I love you," Kusanagi says as he is trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Momiji smiles a little bit more before saying, "I love you..."  
  
"Please don't die. Let me get you some help."  
  
Tears begin to slip away from Kusanagi's eyes as he watches his love slip away. "Don't cry." The last words Momiji murmurs as she tries to keep her smile from fading. She slowly closes her eyes and her smile fades away. Kusanagi feels Momiji's hand gradually slip away from his own hand.  
  
Kusanagi's mind is racing...trying to comprehend everything.  
  
"Why did this happen?"  
  
Kusanagi holds Momiji's head to his face and begins to cry.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sky releases a rainstorm across the city. Not paying attention to the rain. Kusanagi begins holding Momiji's body. His tears, along with his blood and Momiji's blood, are being wash away by the rain.  
  
Just as soon as he starts holding Momiji's body, Kusanagi had to place her down.  
  
"I don't have the strength. I can't hold her anymore. I have no reason to fight anymore."  
  
Still holding Momiji's hand, Kusanagi lies down next to her and losses conscious. The rain beats down onto them with great fury. The rain continues to wash away Kusanagi's tears into a river of sorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think? Not all that good, huh? Oh well, at least I tried. 


End file.
